


Vixen & Nightwing

by Axelex12



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Vixen (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Rooftop Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Vixen (Mari McCabe) sucks and fucks Nightwing (Dick Grayson) on a Gotham City rooftop at night. Again hints of long-term, ongoing, fuckbuddy type relationship as both are single. Vixen very impressed with significant size, cum-volume and staying power of Nightwing's cock.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Mari Jiwe McCabe





	Vixen & Nightwing

"How are you even hard right now?" Vixen asked, tongue dragging and slithering with reckless, teasing delight against the massive cock drenched with her juices. "You're still hard. It's been hours." Her lips wrapped around his cock and pushed down a moment, but drew just as quickly back up. Vixen was almost more interested in drawing out a tease rather than properly slobbering on Nightwing's cock, but with her hand pumping along his shaft, she was shameless. "I thought it was just a fluke. Former Boy Wonder taking some fancy pills or something, but you didn't even know I was in town, and you can't be that prepared."

"Can't I?" Grayson teased, his fingers tangling through her hair, pushing his fuck buddy's mouth down his cock again. "I've never known a woman who can keep up with me, either. Let alone on a roof top. I almost forgot we weren't somewhere normal." He smiled down at her, his cowl resting uneven over his head as he made no efforts to try and steady or fix his costume at all. It wasn't worth it; he knew she was just going to tear it again if he tried, she'd done it before. Even if he didn't need to be naked, Vixen wanted him in a state of dishevelment always, and he was happy to keep up.

Vixen moaned around his cock, rolling her eyes as she tended to him some more, keeping up the pace and adoring the way that he was able to keep up with her. She let it slip back out, his cock popping from her mouth. "We'd all be hearing about Nightwing fighting crime with a massive erection if that was the case. Sorry, your suit can't hide this monster too well, and I haven't heard about any boner-frightened criminals around town." She liked seeing the faint, playful little deadpan shots back, a different side of Dick Grayson than she got to see otherwise, taking his cock back down and sucking greedily, aggressively on it for those final moments until he was finished with her, sucking on faster, steadier, getting him to the edge and then pulling back one final time.

When Nightwing's cock erupted, it was a mess. A glorious, gooey, perfect mess that she took with pride, letting his cock gush all over her with messy streaks of seed and delight. She moaned in wild, hungry approval for every drop she earned, and even after a long marathon fuck session, he was still b lowing a huge load all over her face, leaving her delighted and satisfied with the outcome, save for one thing. "I would like to go somewhere normal to fuck, though. Race you back to your mansion?"

"That would hardly be fair with the equipment I have to cover large sp--" But in a flash, Vixen was pulling away and speeding off with something to prove.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
